


Dogs of War

by sabby1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Bloody Awful Word Play and Overextended Metaphor, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominance, Dubious Consent, M/M, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/pseuds/sabby1
Summary: They’re not proud, fierce, gleaming creatures ready to prove their worth in battle. They are desperate, salivating, mindless monsters. Starved of affection, kept in a constant state of agitation, tormented and abused until they are ready to throw themselves into the fray and wreak havoc until they are torn to shreds.Armitage Hux is such a creature.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one’s dark. I think it’s a mix of watching Episodes VII and VIII back to back and the look on Hux’s face after he gives the order to destroy the Hosnian system and then the moment in VIII between him and Kylo Ren: “The Supreme Leader is dead.” “Long live the Supreme Leader”. 
> 
> Also, trying to find an appropriately big-dick name for their new Dreadnought that hadn’t been used for another ship yet was a pain in the tuches. (Ultimatum? Nope. Infinity? Nope. Galaxy? Bleh.)
> 
> Also, also, the consent here is dubious, so if you have struggled with that sort of stuff, maybe don’t read this because there is no satisfying resolution or just deserts at the end.

Dogs of War –

People do not get what that means. They’re not proud, fierce, gleaming creatures ready to prove their worth in battle. They are desperate, salivating, mindless monsters. Starved of affection, kept in a constant state of agitation, tormented and abused until they are ready to throw themselves into the fray and wreak havoc until they are torn to shreds.

Armitage Hux is such a creature. Born and bred to serve the Empire or the First Order or the Supreme Leader or any other Master that knows how to whistle for him. 

Kylo Ren knows how to whistle, but it is such a crude and appalling noise that he doesn’t bother with it. He prefers to tap his thigh.

It took a while to retrain the willful mongrel, but now that Ren has figured out just where to apply pressure and how to coax obedience with the offer of a treat, he has him eating out of the palm of his hand.

“You know, Snoke used to call you a cur,” he whispers into a quickly blushing ear, leaning over Hux’s naked back with one gloved hand clamped around the smaller man’s fragile neck. “Close, but not entirely true, is it?” 

Hux struggles under his weight, but when Ren tightens his grip, he stops the futile attempt and relaxes against the desk he is pinned to.

“The truth is, you’re nothing but a miserable little runt,” Ren purrs, “and you know what rhymes with runt?” 

Hux whimpers as Ren pushes two fingers deep into his hole without warning. 

When Kylo Ren fucks Armitage Hux across the desk in Hux’s office, it’s about dominance and nothing else. 

Dogs of war don’t understand affection. They’re too far gone and too dangerous to risk trying. 

He keeps his hand clamped around Hux’s neck and drives into him hard enough to make the desk scrape across the durasteel floor.

Hux whines, and shakes, and growls until he comes with a sob, spilling his seed against the side of his father’s old desk.

Kylo Ren continues to pound into him, merciless until he finds his own release. When he is finished, he pulls Hux up by his neck and turns him around to look at his face. 

Drenched with tears, the light blue eyes are almost translucent as Hux’s docile gaze clings to the space below Ren’s belt. His face is flushed, every dark freckle standing out in sharp contrast to the vibrant hue on his normally pale skin. His lips are swollen, teeth marks still embedded in their shape. 

Kylo Ren yanks him closer and presses their mouths together, swiping his tongue over the abused flesh, and promptly gets bitten for his trouble. 

He bites back hard, tasting copper, and pulls back to watch Hux lick their mingled blood from his lips. 

Damn dog. He should break out the whip and put him in his place. 

“Consider this your treat,” he says instead. 

It takes him fewer than three moves to straighten himself up, while Hux is still standing exposed in front of the desk, semen dripping between his legs. 

Kylo Ren smirks.

“I expect you on the bridge in fifteen minutes. Don’t be late.”

He leaves Hux’s office without looking back. 

Fifteen minutes later, General Armitage Hux stands next to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren on the bridge of the _Universe_ , impeccably dressed in his officer’s uniform. His face is as pale and dry as it has ever been. Only those who dared to look closely would be able to note the subtle sheen of medical balm on his lips.

General Hux relays the order to fire all cannons at the Rebel Outpost on the planet below.

Kylo Ren smirks to himself and gently taps his thigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Hux wasn't going to stay quiet. Same warnings apply.

Armitage Hux liked Kylo Ren better when he was an uncontrolled, temperamental mess. He was easy to control then, easy to manipulate.

Unfortunately, since the death of Supreme Leader Snoke – may he rot in pieces – Kylo Ren has found some sort of higher purpose that includes re-branding the First Order and building a whole new Empire from nothing. 

Not even Darth Vader’s legacy is good enough anymore. Everything is shiny and new, without masks, capes, or religions, without any of the contraptions or encumbrances of eras gone by. 

Time to let old things die, indeed. 

Armitage has killed entire worlds to resurrect the vision of law and order his father had instilled in him. He slaughtered billions in service to an empire that Kylo Ren has snuffed out with a clench of his gloved fist. 

Blind rage drove Hux straight into the man’s crushing grip after the destruction of the First Order’s _Supremacy_. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself bowing under that same hand.

Where else was there to turn? The war was over. There was no one left to fight.

His place is at the side of the Supreme Leader, whoever he may be. He bows to no one except the one above all others. 

If that means taking it up the arse across his father’s old desk or spending long nights on his knees with a heavy, salty prick weighing on his tongue, those are consequences he can accept. 

Unfortunately, Kylo Ren’s attention is fickle. Armitage has to compete with the constant intrusions of the scavenger girl from Jakku, more so now that there is no one above Ren to stifle his whims.

Armitage Hux does not like to share his place near the top of the pile. Thus, he does his best to please. 

He sucks, and licks, and fucks his way into the new Supreme Leader’s good graces, never saying a word or lifting a finger to create the impression that he is anything other than a pliable, obedient, trustworthy receptacle for Kylo Ren’s every need and ambition. 

Patience is key. Peace doesn’t last forever. War will surge again. His time will come. 

Armitage bides his time. Curled around his master’s boots in a banal display of submission, he is ready to attack as soon as the opportunity presents itself. 

Every time Kylo Ren whispers ugly words into his ear or leaves him drawing ragged breaths inside his empty office, Armitage reminds himself that his time will come. 

Every time he feels the smooth leather of tanned gloves or the smoother silk of rigid flesh penetrate him, he swears it’s only to further his own goals.

Every time he chokes on the fat girth of Kylo Ren’s prick, he vows to himself he will one day take his place at the very top.

Every time he stands next to the Supreme Leader and suffers the sight of him tapping a gloved hand against a steely thigh encased in rough-spun cloth, Armitage tells himself that one day, he will be the one giving orders with a casual gesture of ultimate power. 

Every time he submits, he makes a silent promise to the stars that one day he will be the one to dominate.

One day. Some day. Maybe.

The shameful part, the dirty little secret underneath all the calculation and faux reluctant acceptance, is the traitorous notion that licks at the back of his mind like the probing tip of a tongue penetrating the most intimate place on his body.

Armitage Hux likes it when Kylo Ren is in complete control and impossible to manipulate.

Well, almost impossible.


End file.
